


Gunslinger

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Corruption, Drugs, Forbidden Love, Girls with Guns, Guns, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, My OC from A Mad Russian's Romance is in it, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Police, Russian Mafia, Russian Roulette, Seducing, Smoking, Takes place in Texas, Texas, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Victor is in the head of the mafia, Yuuri is a cop, Yuuri is scary in cop mode, two dorks in love, yuri's girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: Officer Yuuri Katsuki responds to a bar fight in Dallas. but on the way he sees a man bleeding in an alley being the good cop he is, he stops to offer aid. The man was beautiful with silver blonder hair and ice blue eyes, he was also bleeding from his nose."Sir, are you okay?"Little did he know that the man before him was a dangerous man.... Viktor Nikiforov. Known only by his last name, he is one of the most dangerous mafia bosses on the planet who decided to open up  shop in The Lone Star State.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by Crimson Chains's Mafia AU. I asked if it was okay to write a fanfic based on it and they said yes!!! This takes place in my home state because despite the stereotype, we are very diverse over here. And I want to add some southern spice to the spicy katsudon!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

If his father could see him now.

That was what Viktor thought as he leaned against the brick wall of the alley way, sliding down on his butt with a thud.

‘Papa…. Your son is an idiot,’ He thought bitterly.

There he was, bleeding from his nose and his clothes disheveled. All because of a stupid fight about poodles.

It all happened when Viktor was at a bar located in Dallas, enjoying a small drink to loosen up before going home to his luxury apartment. And them some mook next to him made a derogatory comment about poodles. One thing lead to another and a bar fight erupted, Viktor gave the man a good beating but not before getting a few blows to the face. Police were called but he managed to slip away before they arrived.

That was the last thing the man needed.

Viktor did not fancy to cops especially in his line of work.

Being the head of a powerful mafia family had its inconvenient moments and this was one of them. He sent a quick text to his sister asking for lift home and she replied that it would be around twenty minutes.

And that’s where we see the young man now. Bleeding from his nose and sitting on the filthy alleyway ground.

He growled, “That bastard… poodles are a superior breed. They were made to hunt!”

“Sir?” a young voice called to him with a gentle tone.

Viktor looked up in surprise to see a young man standing in the alleyway. He had black hair in choppy layers and bright brown eyes behind a pair of half-rimmed blue glasses, he had a worried expression on his face but it wasn’t what surprised him.

It was the fact that the man was a cop.

He knew that police uniform anywhere.

But then there was another reason he was surprised. The man did not look like a cop.

“Sir, are you okay?” The man kneeled down and took out a blue handkerchief with a little brown poodle on it, “You’re bleeding, here use this.”

Viktor was still stunned but then he became star struck and blushed.

‘ _An angel!’_

The officer lifted and eyebrow, “Sir?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter~  
> I love how it turned out and I hope you guys do to.

“Sir?” the officer asked once again when the man before him was dazed, “Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?”

The cop took out his radio and was about to call for help but the man shook his head.

“I’m fine officer,” He said with a reassuring smile.

Officer Yuri raised an eyebrow when he heard the man’s accent. It was not uncommon to hear different accents in Dallas but this was the first time he’s heard a Russian accent.

“Are you sure?” He asked since he did not want to leave the man.

The man in the suit smiled and put the handkerchief he was given against his nose.

“да officer, I’m waiting for my sister to pick me up. She’ll be here shortly.”

“Would you like for me to stay here with you until she arrives?”

“Nyet!” The man exclaimed almost scaring Yuuri out of his skin.

‘I mean! No thank you officer, I’ll be okay,” The man said with a charming smile that almost made the cop blush.

Yuuri sighed and stood up, “Alright then, have a nice day sir.”

And with that he turned on his heels and walked to the direction of the bar to respond to a disturbance that broke out.

Viktor sighed in relief and held the small fabric against his nose because the last thing he needed was for his sister to see a cop near him.

Ten minutes later a black Mercedes drove near the sidewalk and he got up and walked to it. He got in the front passenger side.

“Thanks a million Katya!” he said with a carefree smile.

She did not speak to him as she drove.

“I’m sorry I had to call you here when you were busy but no one else was available.”

The eighteen-year-old girl still ignored him which made Viktor worried.

“Did I interrupt something when I called?”

The girl with long straight black hair, violet eyes, wearing a black loose dress and black flats turned her head and glared at him.

“No Vitya, I love being interrupted when I’m having sex!”

Katrina stepped on the gas to emphasize her anger at her idiot brother.

“What started that bar fight for this time?!”

Viktor’s smile got wider, which meant it was something stupid, at least to her.

“Don’t tell me it was about poodles again.”

The smile stayed.

“Idiot.”

“Sorry Katya….”

“Apologize to Yura, he’s pissed.’

X

Once he was dropped off at his apartment, Viktor made the small walk to the private elevator that lead him to his apartment.

A large brown figure jumped at him the moment the doors opened.

“Makkachin!” Viktor cried out in pure happiness as he hugged the large poodle.

The dog licked his face in excitement as the man laughed and got in the spacious apartment. It was completely open with large windows for walls that gave a good view of Dallas, high ceilings and it had a small stair case that led to a floor with a couple of doors. One for his office and one for his bedroom.

“Daddy had a long day Makka,” Viktor loosened his tie and went to the kitchen to pour himself a brandy since his ‘me time’ at the bar was interrupted.

“First, I had to make sure my favorite shopping center was okay and the some Ублюдок insults your breed when I was at my favorite bar,” Viktor poured his drink and took the cup and bottle to the plush couch near the windows.

It was almost dark out but the city lights were on.

“But… I meet someone today.”

Makkachin tilted his head, wondering when he’ll get treats.

“It was a cop.”

The dog growled at the mention of a cop. He was a loyal mafia dog and a mafia dog hated cops.

“Now, now behave,” Viktor said softly, scratching behind the dog’s ears “he was different and very cute.”

He thought for a bit and then smirked, “I thought coming here would be boring but I think I found a new game.”

When Viktor first came to Texas, he was bored because there was nothing to do in the city since it failed to meet his cowboy expectations. Even with the arrival of his two sisters, brother and errand boy, he found no fun.

That is until he met the cop.

“Hm,” He brought the glass to his lips, “How should I seduce him~?”

Makkachin made a sound that sounded like a ‘what?!’

X

Viktor put his plan into action the next day.

He wore his best suit and put on his most expensive cologne before he left the apartment. He drove to the DPD and waited for the object of his plan to come out.

After ten minutes, he saw the man walk out.

Viktor fixed his hair after he got out of his and approached the man with pure confidence. Once he was close enough, he pulled out the clean handkerchief the cop gave him and spoke with a smooth and alluring tone that would make women and men fall for him.

“Hello officer, thank you for your handkerchief yesterday. I’d like to treat you to dinner to show my gratitude.”

Yuuri looked up at the taller man and pulled out the earbud he had been wearing

“sorry about that, did you say something?”

Viktor ‘ackt’ when the man looked at him with kind eyes and struggled to find his words as his ‘Viktor Nikiforov. Exe’ stopped working for a moment.

“I-I-I” He was blushing and sweating nervously, “Yesterday... um… you helped... me… so I um… please let me buy you dinner!”

Yuuri just tilted his head and smiled politely, “Oh you don’t have to sir. I was happy to help it is my job after all.”

Regaining his ability to talk Viktor shook his head, “Please I insist.”

The shorter man rubbed the back of his neck and gave in, “Okay… Um, can I get your name?”

“Ah, sorry, how rude of me. My name is Viktor.”

“Okay Viktor!” Yuuri pointed at himself, “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

Cupids arrow struck the Russian man’s heart and he loved it.

Gently he took the man’s hand and brought it to his lips, “Then, allow me to take care of you this evening, Yuri~”

He kissed the pale knuckles sweetly which startled Yuuri.

When he was done, they both turned red.

_‘Oh God! Was that too much?! Well… he’s smiling so that’s fine. Right?!’_

_‘That was strange, but maybe its because he’s foreign?’_

The cop look a good at the man’s face, _‘Damn he’s handsome!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Viktor plan is not according to plan for a bit hehe  
> And my oc made an appearance don't worry she is a side character for a while depending on Yurios involvement in the comic.   
> Thank you for the kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! the mafia AU on tumblr updated!!!! Viktor was freaking hot!!!!  
> Enjoy!!

After Yuuri agreed to his invitation to dinner, Viktor watched as the man went back to work since he had approached him when he was on his lunch break.

“My shift ends at six, you can pick me up here,” the man said as he walked in the building.

Viktor nodded in agreement and waved goodbye.

“Such a sweet soul,” He said to himself as he made his way to his car.

This game was becoming interesting.

Once Yuuri was inside the department he finally let the uneasiness out. While this was not the first time he was invited to dinner by a thankful civilian it was the first time a full grown adult male asked him out.

“I guess I got a date tonight,” he said to himself as he went to put his radio and gun back on back in the locker room.

No sooner did he do that, he got a call requesting back up for a domestic dispute making him sigh.

“Why can’t people treat their spouses nicely?” Yuuri groaned to himself before responding, “Officer Katsuki here, I am on my way!”

Just another day at the office thought the cop as he ran out to his squad car.

X

Six o’clock came and Yuuri found himself waiting outside the DPD waiting for his ‘date’. He wore a white button down shirt, black slacks held up by suspenders, a black tie with grey stripes and black sensible shoes. His hair was not combed but it was naturally styled and he wore his glasses instead of his contact lenses.

Yuuri stood there for only a few minutes when a Lamborghini drove up in front of him. The window of the passenger’s side rolled down to reveal the handsome platinum blonde haired man.

“Hello sir, do you need a lift?” Viktor asked in a teasing tone and smile.

It made Yuuri chuckle and he approached the car, “Hello Viktor.”

Viktor unlocked the door and the young man walked in. After buckling in, Yuuri looked around the car with curious eyes.

“You like?”

The cop blushed and smiled, “Well I’ve seen nice cars like this in the State Fair, I never thought I would actually ride in one.”

Viktor smiled,” Well today is your lucky day.”

He started the car and drove, he normally would have stepped on the gas but he reminded himself that his ‘date’ was a cop and he needed to avoid getting to trouble. For right now.

The drive was mostly quiet until they stopped at a stop light.

“So where are we going?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s a nice little restaurant I know, I’m practically royalty there.”

X

Yuuri has seen that restaurant before during his patrols. It was five-star restaurant in Downtown Dallas that was known for their food and excellent service. It was near impossible to get a reservation because they were always booked months in advance. He always wanted to eat there but it was near impossible on his salary.

And it was impossible right now because on the beautiful dark wood doors was a white sign that said, ‘CLOSED DUR TO RENERVATIONS’.

“Oh, its closed,” He said with a calm voice, he wasn’t disappointed but the man next to him.

‘FUUUUCK!’

Viktor didn’t whether to curse in his mother tongue or kick the door in deep rage.

‘My… My plan…’ He lightly banged his head on the door.

His perfect plan. It was ruined!

Viktor was supposed to wine and dine the beautiful man before him and charm him with his looks. And then Yuuri was supposed to say that he had fallen for him as a result which would end in a passionate and sexy night in bed at his apartment! Viktor even had a bath waiting for them in the heated tub.

While the Mafia head was busy moping about his ruined plan, Yuuri smiled a bit and put his hand on the man’s back.

“Um… I know it’s not fancy but there’s a place I know that has good food. Wanna go there?”

Viktor was silent for a while before turning his towards the man nodded.

X

A bowl filled with rice with fried pork, egg and peas was placed in front of him. Viktor looked at it with great curiosity as Yuuri talked to the server, they seemed to be close since they started speaking Japanese.

 ** _“My, My Yuuri you have a hottie as your date?”_** the thin woman with long light brown hair asked with a smirk.

Yuuri blushed and denied it, ** _“Minako! It’s not like that!”_**

Minako chuckled and left to tend to her other customers.

The restaurant they went to instead was a Japanese themed place with very few people but it was a comfortable environment.

Viktor stared at the meal before him and picked up his chopsticks slowly. He had been to Japan before on fun vacations so he knew how to use them.

Slowly he took a piece of the egg covered pork and took a bit.

His ice blue eyes widened as the rapture of flavor exploded on his tongue. He chewed it fast and swallowed.

“Vkusno!” He cried out in pure joy.

Yuuri just watched as the Russian ate his pork cutlet bowl in delight.

“Wow! This is so good!” Viktor said to him with his heart shaped smile, “amazing!”

The cop chuckled and smiled softly, “Right? It’s my favorite! I’m glad you liked it.”

The man blushed and they both smiled at each other as hearts and flowers floated around them.

“So…” Viktor took a sip of the iced green tea and looked at Yuuri, “Is it alright if I ask you about yourself?”

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, “Is okay but I’ll answer in bits and pieces. My parents are from Japan but I was born here in Texas when they lived here because of my dad’s job. I spent my summers in Japan but I lived here my whole life. When I was eighteen, they moved back to Japan but I stayed behind. I’ve lived here ever since.”

“Hm,” The Russian man was intrigued, “interesting.”

“What about you?”

Viktor chewed on the inside of his mouth before he spoke, “I grew up in St. Petersburg, Russia. I lost my parents when I was a baby and was adopted by my papa when I was twelve. I have one younger brother and two younger sisters they were adopted as well. I’m… a trust fund child, I decided to leave Russia and settle here for a while.”

That was a good cover story, he thought to himself, “I must say though, I was hoping that I would ride my very own horse everywhere by now.”

A funny noise escaped from Yuuri’s throat until he began to laugh, “Yup! You’re a foreigner!”

He continued to laugh until he saw the Russians pouting face, “I’m sorry! I really am!”

Taking off his glasses and wiping away a tear or two, Yuuri went back to his apology, “I’m guessing you thought that Dallas was something you see in old cowboy movies. Where everyone is a cowboy with cowboy hats, boots and horses.”

This time, Viktor blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh I’m sorry Viktor! I didn’t mean to make you upset!”

The sighed and smiled sheepishly, “I’m no upset at you. I’m upset at myself for the stereotyping.”

“It happens, I mean I bet people stereotype Russia all the time.”

“That’s an understatement…”

After that, they dropped the whole thing and went back to dinner until it was time for them to leave. Viktor drove Yuuri back to the station because that was where his car was.

They said their goodbyes and agreed to have dinner again another time. Being the gentleman he was, Viktor waited until Yuuri made it to his car safely before driving back home himself.

X

Back in his apartment, Viktor was on cloud nine.

He was looking out to the city and started mumbling to himself when the door opened to reveal a man in his late teens.

His name was Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor’s nineteen-year-old errand boy. His main job was collecting payments from people who requested the help from ‘Nikiforov’ to keep their businesses safe. He was also the lover of Viktor’s youngest sister but he made sure that did not interfere with the job.

He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes that where scuffed. He had light blonde hair that fell down his back and piercing green eyes.

“Oi Viktor, I have the money from the shopping district,” He said, looking at the envelope, “It’s a little light but-“

Yuri looked up and saw that his boss was in la-la land, “Viktor?”

“He said he would love to have dinner with me again. He even smiled! God damn! He’s a literal angel!” a stream a drool fell down his mouth.

Yuri could see the hearts floating around the man and asked with a disgusted tone, “You’re making a weird face, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio made his appearance! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Yuri Plisetsky was eleven he learned two things.

The _Pakhan was_ always right, he must be respected and obeyed.

His word is law and what he says goes.

All that was flushed down the toilet when he heard what his boss told him what he did that day.

“You’re going to seduce a cop!?” of all the things Viktor has done over the years, this was the craziest and the dumbest, “What the hell is wrong with you? Chasing after some pig?!”

The man stood there smiling at the young man’s tirade, “You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw him. He’s an angel~”

“You do realize you’re a mafia boss, yes?”

“Yup!” Viktor said with a southern accent.

“Have you told him?” Yuri was wondering if it was too late to beg the original _Pakhan_ to come back.

“Nope!”

Yuri sighed and asked another question, “What in the world are you planning?”

Was Viktor thinking of a plan to get the police out of their business?”

The man chuckled and took a drink from his glass, “Planning huh?”

He put the glass down, “I don’t even know anymore.”

With a sigh, Viktor shook his head to show that he was dropping the subject, “Let’s forget about that, you said the money is a little light?”

“Oh, yeah,” Yuri regained his senses and gave the boss the envelope, “The Nishigoris just had triplets so they can’t pay full this month.”

Now a normal mafia boss would have been furious that his… ‘customers’ did not give the money in full but Viktor was not mad, he was ecstatic.

His ice blue eyes sparkled and his face lit up in pure joy, “Oh my gooosh! Triplets!”

He knew that Mrs. Nishigori was pregnant but he thought she was going to give birth to a big baby since her husband was a bit of large man.

“Triplets…” He said, still in bliss, “I should get them a little something.”

“Also,” The tone of Yuri’s voice changed and Viktor knew very well that this was no time to act like himself.

“Apparently, some guys from JJ’s gang have been hanging around lately,” The younger man said with his finger pointing towards the window, it was Viktor’s territory, “They’ve been causing trouble for the local businesses.”

Viktor smiled as his silver hair fell over his closed eyes, he was silent. Very silent.

“… Is that so?”

Once he opened his eyes, the gentle carefree spark was gone. And a murderous glaze was over them.

“We’ll have to fix that,” His Russian-Texan accent was thick.

He walked by Yuri as he went to the liquor cabinet, “Round up the family, we need to discuss this.”

“Sorry,” The blonde said with shrugged shoulders, “You’re on your own for this one right now.”

Viktor stopped dead in his tracks, holding a bottle of vodka he would share only to his siblings.

“Come again?”

Yuri deadpanned, “Mila and Katya are out having fun and Georgi is chasing after some slut he meet online. The girl will help you when they’re done but Georgi…”

And that was when the Mafia boss facepalmed, he loved his brother dearly but there were times he wanted to smash a brandy bottle on his head.

“Fine but tell them later that I called a meeting. You’re free to go.”

Yuri nodded and began to make his way to the elevator door.

“Oh right!” Viktor exclaimed loudly, he called out to the man, “The cop’s name is also Yuuri! From now on you will be called Yurio!”

He watched as the errand boys face turned to shock and rage just before the doors closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Viktor and his siblings work together to secure their territory that's why they are so elusive hehe.  
> If you'll please excuse me, its two am over here and I have to be at work in four hours.... I hope I can sleep T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really early but I wanted to write the siblings down hehe.

One week later.

Officer Yuuri Katsuki stood there as the red haired girl in front of him gave her statement.

“Please explain again ma’am? I’m sorry but you keep switching to Russian.”

He had responded to a disturbance at the house of blues and when he got there, two girls were beating on a man while another girl stood by screaming like a banshee. He managed to separate the two from the man and called for an ambulance while he and his partner interviewed the two girls.

His partner, Officer Crispino was interviewing one girl while he was talking to the other girl.

She had short auburn hair which he wondered if it was natural or from a box, deep blue eyes that were red from crying. Black streaks were running down from her eyes, she was crying and it ruined her makeup, she had a pretty face too. She was wearing a red tank top dress and black boots.

“Prosti officer!” she blubbered, tars still running down her face, “That bastard tricked me!”

After she said, she was reduced to tears again.

“There, there,” Yuuri gave her his handkerchief to help wipe away her tears, “so you and your friend followed him to his place of employment to beat him up?”

This was nothing new to the cop, he had responded to these types of things before. He learned fast that he needed to be gentle with a lady who just found out that their significant other was cheating on them.

The woman shook her head, “That wasn’t the plan.”

X

“We went here to have fun!” The girl who was being interviewed by Officer Crispino growled, “My sister Mila was going out with the bartender! Imagine out surprise when we find out that the bastard is married!”

Michele sighed, it was another one of these calls.

“How old are you?”

The girl with long black hair and violet eyes answered, “I’m eighteen but we didn’t near the bar if that’s what you’re implying officer. We came for the food and Mila wanted to surprise that Ublyudok!”

“Excuse me?”

“It means ‘bastard’ in my country,” she answered, “And before you ask, I am a Russian living in America. Legally.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that,” Michele said calmly, “So tell me what happened.”

X

“My sister Katrina and I were celebrating because I finally moved into a nice apartment after graduating from college and I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a while,” Mila said, her crying had stopped and she had used the handkerchief to wipe away her ruined makeup, “When we got in, I saw him kissing that woman.”

She pointed at another woman who was being comforted by her girlfriends as they were being interviewed by the backup Yuuri had requested. She was wearing a trashy cocktail dress and stiletto heels; her hair was bleached blonde and she had too much makeup on her face.

Yuuri looked at Mila and knew that Mila was way prettier compared to the wife but he did not let that effect his job.

“and then what happened?” The officer wrote everything down.

Mila sniffled, “I confronted him of course! He had the nerve to say that he didn’t know me!”

“That’s because he didn’t!” The wife yelled out in her nasally voice, “My Husband would never cheat on me!”

Yuuri instructed the officer to escort the woman away. The last thing he needed was a cat fight.

Once the woman was gone, Mila spoke again.

“And that was when you slapped him?”

X

“Slapped him, punched him, smashed his head with a beer bottle… or two,” Katrina muttered, “He’s lucky Mila wasn’t wearing heels!”

Michele nodded, “And why did you participate? Why not stop her?”

The eighteen-year-old looked at him with a soft expression, “because I was angry. My sister is a sweet and loving person and she was lonely when she came here. And just when she thinks she’s found someone he goes and does this! What would you have done if your sister was tricked by a married man?”

That struck a chord in the Italian American, he has a twin sister who he adored. If someone were to use her like that….

“Officer Katsuki! These girls did nothing wrong!” He cried out.

Yuuri face palmed, “Somehow I knew he was going to say that.”

He turned his attention to Mila, “Alright miss... ummm.”

“Babicheva but you can call me Mila since my last name is a mouthful.”

“Alright Mila, now I would like for you to come back to the station with me. You’re not under arrest but I think you might be comfortable in a quiet place instead of out here on a parking lot.”

The woman looked at her younger sister and agreed, “As long as my sister and I are in the same car, she’s still new here.”

‘Still new? Her English is flawless but from the way their dressed they might be from a well to do family.

Yuuri smiled, “Alright. Please come with me.”

And with that the two sisters followed him to his squad car.

X

 ** _“What are we going to do Mila?”_** Katrina asked her sister as they sat in the sitting area of the station, “ ** _Vitya is going to kill us_**.”

Mila shrugged her shoulders, “ ** _Most likely that pig will press charges and we go to jail_**.”

“ ** _That’s even worse, Vitya told us not to get into trouble_**.”

After they arrived at the station, Mila gave officer Yuuri a number he could use to call for someone to pick them up.

They were having a frantic conversation, they had to explain to their older brother how and why they ended up at the police station.

They ‘joys’ of being mafia sisters, they had to avoid getting in trouble. They even promised their big brother that they would be on their best behavior.

Well that was out the window!

As they were talking, Yuuri came back from the backroom with a tray that held two bowls and two water bottles.

“Hello ladies,” He said with a kind smile, “Since you two didn’t get to eat anything, I figured you could have these.”

The sister looked at the food tilted their heads, they’ve never seen that kind of food before.

“It’s called a pork cutlet bowl, it’s really good. And I got a call from the hospital, the man said that he won’t press charges so you’re off the hook.”

The girls who were eating the meal by then were surprised and that was when the door at the entrance opened and Viktor walked in.

“Viktor!”

“Vitya!”

The silver haired man ran to his sisters and hugged Mila tight.

“My beautiful little sister! How dare that man use you!” He cried out dramatically, “You’re so lucky Yuuri was the one who called me!”

“Yuuri?” Mila asked with confusion since she knew that she did not give Yuri’s number to the cop.

“Yes,” Viktor pointed at the cop before them, “This is Yuuri!”

Yuuri waved shyly at them.

The girls looked at Viktor and then at Yuuri and knew immediately was going on. But they decided to keep their mouths shut.

“Well it’s been a long night, I need to take these girls home.”

“Alright. Good night then,” Yuuri said before leaving.

X

“Are you mad at us Viktor” Asked Mila who was in the front seat of Viktor’s car.

They ha d just left the station and Viktor was very quiet and that made them concerned.

They stopped at a stop light when he spoke, “I can never be mad at you two.”

They both made s sigh of relief.

“I am mad at that bastard who use you Mila,” He said with a big smile, “But don’t worry, he won’t bother you ever again.”

Normally he would have told them that a family meeting was called but he decided that the girls deserved a nice vacation.

Florida was lovely this time of year, Mila deserved to enjoy a long day at the beach and Katrina said that she wanted to go to Disneyworld.

“So… How do you know that cop Vitya?” Katrina asked in the backseat, “Does he have something to do with Yura coming home yelling? Beka and I have never seen him that steamed.”

Viktor just chuckled, “Oh he’s just mad because I changed his name so I wouldn’t confuse him with the cop.”

Now Mila was confused, “And why is that so important?”

“I’m trying to seduce him, that’s all.”

First the sisters forgot to breathe and the light turned green

“What?!”

“Viktor, you sex crazed moron! What are you thinking!?”

X

“Really? Good… yes… I understand…. I’m just leaving… Okay. Bye.”

Georgi hung up his phone and looked at the individual on the hospital bed.

“it seems that my sisters are going home,” He said with a friendly smile but with dead eyes, “I’m glad you agreed to not press charges.”

The man on the bed trembled, his jaw was wired shut so he could scream but even if he did the gun pressed against his head would go off.

He was sniffling and the man tutted.

“Don’t cry, your nose will get stuffy and you be able to breath.”

Georgi leaned down and whispered in the man’s ear, “If you ever go near my sister again, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you. My older brother will do worse, you’re lucky you’re not worth it.”

And with that, he left.

“Get well soon.”

The injured man urinated on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating about making Georgi a doctor, it sounds interesting...  
> And so Viktor's sisters now know that he is trying to seduce a cop and they know what the cop looks like, oh dear.  
> As for Otabek... I hope you get the idea...
> 
> Oh well....
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!  
> It's done!
> 
> I've stressed out because of work and thought I wouldn't be able to write this but I did yay!!!

In Yuuri Katsuki’s line of work, a day off was sacred. More sacred than gold and he was not exaggerating. Being a cop was a risky job and for during the two years he had been an officer, he had witnessed one shootout, three drug raids, multiple domestic disputes and the occasional protest.

His mother begged him to come to japan when she found out that he was join the police force and knew of the risks. That and she worried for her son who was gay in a very red state but he stubbornly refused to leave his home.

Yuuri loved his job but the days off were the ones he loved the most.

Right now, he was at a coffee shop with his best friend Phichit Chulanont. Phichit was not only his only friend in America, he was also his ‘bodyguard’ during high school when homophobia was on the rise. Do not underestimate the petite Thai male, he may look cute and cuddly like a hamster but say or do the one wrong thing to him or his friends…. Pray that you have insurance.

But right now, they were discussing some things when Yuuri’s phone pinged.

It was a text message from Viktor.

“ah! Sorry excuse me for a sec.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, “Yuuri?”

**Victor: Hey! Want to get dinner tomorrow?**

Before Yuuri could answer another message appeared

 **Victor: (´** **♡** **`)?**

A blush appeared on the man’s cheeks as he tried to keep himself from laughing, ‘ _What’s with that face?’_

He sent back a reply.

**Sure! I’ll see you tomorrow!**

Phichit noticed the smile on his friends face and knew what it meant, “Oooh, Yuuri! You look happy do you have a date or something?”

Yuuri laughed nervously shook his head and waved his hands, “No! it nothing like that!”

His blushing increased and his glasses fogged over, “I’m just getting dinner with this guy I meet a couple of weeks ago! He’s a little weird, but a good guy! And besides I doubt its anything serious!”

A teasing smirk crept it way on Phichit’s face and he took a sip of his latte, “Ah~ okay. Not a date then…. Suuure~”

“It’s not!”

It was a good thing that they were regular patrons at that coffee shop because they were attracting some attention.

“But, um back to business,” Yuuri said quickly and then became serious, “Any news?”

Phichit sighed sadly and shook his head, “Not really.”

While the days off were Yuuri’s time to relax, he used them to work on a case he had been working on for a while. Phichit was an investigative reporter and he was known for knowledge about the underground.

Recently there had been a rise in crimes around Dallas and the chief feared that it was because of a known crime lord who for years had been alluding authorities around the world.

Nikiforov, a Russian national who made his fortune in the crime world. He was known for being very dangerous and calculating. Not much is known about him but he had connections all over the world and all the was known was his first last name but no face.

And apparently, he set up shop in Texas. Particularly a shopping district Yuuri would patrol every day, he didn’t see much but he noticed that crime had all but disappeared and that was very suspicious. But outside, there were reports of shots fired and fights that would disperse as soon as officers responded.

Yuuri knew for a fact that Nikiforov was here and needed to stop him.

“As we already know,” Phichit said, “JJ is starting to claim territory here again. And I think the shopping district you patrol is in fact Nikiforov’s territory. But unlike the very visible JJ, we still don’t have anything on Nikiforov.”

A sigh escaped from the cop’s lips, “I see so we really are still at square one.”

“Not exactly…”

Yuuri’s ears perked up, “Huh?”

“Well its true there’s not much on Nikiforov but I did my research, remember that drug raid in Manhattan a couple of years ago?”

“Yea, who doesn’t? it was one of the biggest drug busts that year. Why you ask?”

Phichit leaned closer to keep his voice from getting loud, “well at first they thought that it as just a local gang but they found out that they have been receiving order by phone from-”

“Nikiforov,” Yuuri answered.

“Yea but that’s where it got bizarre.”

“Bizarre?”

Phichit nodded, “They claimed that Nikiforov was their boss but the calls they would get were from a woman.”

“Nikiforov is a woman then?” Yuuri asked with a tilted head, rare but not uncommon to hear that a woman was a crime lord.

“No. It was written off as an attempt to make them look cool.”

The officer drank what was left of his coffee and began to nibble on the blueberry muffin he forgot he had, “Alright… then why bring it up?”

Phichit paused for effect and spoke again, “Because it happened again in Los Angeles. A drug ring was busted and the leader says that their orders came from Nikiforov only this time it was a guy on the phone. In Chicago, same thing but it was another woman on the phone but she sounded really young. And then there’s that recent bust in Houston, it was a different man.

“Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal but the authorities didn’t look into it. I did some digging and saw that each bust had the same MO, they would get their orders from a prepaid cell and then the calls stop once they were caught. Even though the voices were different, as crazy as it is, I think Nikiforov is more than one person.”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “that’s a good theory but I can’t present that to the chief, he’ll want proof and I doubt the word of a investigative reporter with hunch will work. Man…. There wasn’t much trouble with Nikiforov alone. But now with JJ.”

Phichit looked at his friend sympathetically, “I know, its caused you a lot of trouble.”

He looked at his now cold coffee, “Whoever Nikiforov is, he… she… or they are probably some kind of evil mastermind or something.”

The Thai man began to envision a dark figure with a sadistic grin, a grin that would those who would dare to look at it.

(The Next Day)

Victor walked through the automatic sliding doors with a large basket in his hands. The basket had a package of diapers, a box of formula, three bottles, three teddy bears, a mass collection of gift cards to baby stores and a balloon in the shape of a heart that said, ‘It’s A Girl!’ but the ‘A’ was drawn over with a red marker and a red letter ‘s’ was put between the ‘L’ and exclamation mark.

It now said, ‘It’s Girls!’

He approached the young couple who owned the shop and smiled with his carefree heart shaped smile.

“Congrats!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Well Phichit you seem like a smart guy.... be carefeul!
> 
> And yes Viktor is an evil mastermind. Look at with his care package for his clients.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!  
> I'm so excited because today since its now Saturday by the time this is uploaded there's a Yuri on Ice event here in Texas! The English Voice actor of Yuuri, Victor and Yurio are going to be there!!!! I can't wait!!

Yuko Nishigori and her husband Takeshi were surprised to see their insurance agent at their shop, holding a basket of baby products.

“Oh my goodness, Mr. Feltsman!” she piped, “You didn’t have to…. Um… How did you even know?”

That was something they always wondered about their very private insurance agent, he always knew what they needed or if anything had happened to them.

This time, he was here with a care package.

Viktor smiled, “I heard through the grape vine.”

He gave the basket to Takeshi but he gave a small frown when he took a good look at Yuka. She just had children, she should be at home resting not working.

Still, he smiled, “how have things been?”

Yuuko sighed, “Pretty good but...”

Takeshi finished for her, “Business has been declining lately. Some scary guys have been hanging around. Breaking windows, harassing our customers and scaring Yuuko into early labor. We spent most of our savings having the windows fixed and paying the hospital bills that we couldn’t make our rent, it’s a godsend that our landlord said that it was no problem.”

He then looked at his young wife.

“Yuuko was forced to come back to work after the girls were born.”

Viktor just stood there and listened _, ‘Yurio wasn’t kidding about JJ’s men. But to harass a pregnant woman? JJ, you bastard.’_

Yuuko’s voice snapped him out of his thought, “I’m a little worried so stay safe when you get home okay?”

The man nodded and threw on his designer coat, “I see, that’s defiantly not good. Thank you for the info, stay safe.”

And with that he left the store, making a mental note to inform his men to increase their patrols. After a few failed businesses in New York, California, Illinois and Houston, Viktor and his siblings decided to settle in Dallas with Viktor opening an insurance company for small businesses. With the twist, Viktor would buy a failing business under a different name, rent it back to the original business owner and show up as an insurance agent to offer his assistance, it always worked. He would get paid double both in rent and for his services as an agent.

A bit different from what they were used to but it got cops off their backs and to gave the younger ones freedom to do whatever they wanted. Although, Georgi was more focused in his medical practice but that didn’t matter right now.

As Viktor walked the streets of the shopping district he heard a loud crash and saw that the little café Mila liked going to accosted by a few men with metal bats. It was closed, most likely they wanted to scare owner tomorrow.

“Hey!” He called out as he walked to them

They looked at him with glares thinking it would scare him away but to their surprise, he smiled politely.

“Why don’t we step into the alley for a bit, and leave that poor shop alone huh?”

They snickered as Viktor walked to the nearby alley that was isolated but as he turned around, he was surprised when the one with the buzzcut hairstyle punched him, hard, on his on jaw.

“You should have looked the other way pretty boy,” He taunted, cracking his knuckles.

His buddies laughed when Viktor was thrown to the ground.

When he sat up rubbing his face it only made them laugh even more, “what? You up for more?”

Viktor was silent as he looked down said softly, “You... hit my face…”

“what?”

And that was when the Russian looked at them with a boring glare that easily rivaled with Texas’s infamous heat waves.

“How dare you? I have a date tonight!”

Before they punk could process what he just said, a fist collided with his face. Breaking his nose and killing him instantly.

His buddies were scared when he fell to the ground.

“Phil?!”

“Get up!”

“Alright…”

The two jolted but were paralyzed with a sudden fear they never felt before as the man blew on his bruised knuckles.

“Who’s next?” Viktor smirked.

X

Putting on his leather gloves, Viktor casually walked out of the alley and pulled out his phone to make a quick call.

After a few rings a male voice answered.

“Ah! Otabek, glad that I caught you!” He had his carefree cheerful voice, “Look, I’ve got a bit of a mess. I need your help to clean up.”

A sigh was heard ** _, “Nikiforov… It’s broad daylight, I’m busy.”_**

And then Viktor heard two more voices.

**_“Yes he is!”_ **

**_“Very busy!”_ **

But he only chuckled, “Sorry! Sorry! Things just happened, please?”

**_“… If you pay me double.”_ **

Viktor pouted but agreed, “Aaaah! Okay… fair enough since it sounds like I interrupted you three.”

He hung up before he could get an earful from the very voices he knew all too well.

X

About forty-five minutes later, a meat delivery truck backed into the alley and stopped.

The passenger side door opened and a man with brown eyes and short black hair styled in an undercut jumped out. He wore a short black leather jacket over a grey shirt and dark grey jeans, he wore black gloves to avoid getting his hands dirty.

Otabek Altin, age twenty, was the one you can count on if you pay him a good amount and he wasn’t cheap. He was recruited a couple of years ago by Viktor to clean up any ‘mess’ he made. But when he wasn’t doing that, he was working at his repair shop or spending time with his friends.

Viktor would have greeted him but he was busy trying to get a hold of his brother for advice.

The man paid little attention to the mafia boss and went straight to work. He opened the trucks door and proceeded to drag the bodies into the vehicle one by one.

It was a simple job this time so it was fast. Maybe he’ll be able to go home early this time around.

“Done,” Otabek mumbled to himself as he closed the door and dusting off his hands.

He turned to Viktor only to see him with a confused look on his face.

“Wait! Wait! Slow down Georgi!” Viktor pointed at his face, “Now, which concealer works best???”

He stood there for a second and spoke again, annoyed, “Why are you telling me numbers?! What are the numbers for??? You know what, I’ll figure it out myself! I have to go, meet me at home in one hour. I don’t care that you might have patients, a family meeting has been called. Bye!”

And with that, Viktor hung up the phone and turned to Otabek with a business smile.

“good work Otabek!”

“Concealer?” The young man asked with curiosity, “Why are you asking about that?”

And as always, the boss’s personality changed, “Oh! I have a hot date tonight if you must know~”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “A date? As, with the cop that Yura and Katya were telling me about?”

This time, Viktor beamed and showed him his phone, “Not just any cop! An angel! Look! Look!”

It was slideshow of Yuuri either smiling, eating a pork cutlet bowl or bashfully hiding his face.

Now try to visualize Viktor gushing over the phone with pink and red hearts floating everywhere and heart or two would bounce off Otabek’s head as he stared at the pictures at them unamazed.

After the slideshow, Otabek sighed, “Nikiforov… you do realize what you’re doing right? Whether its you or him… or both…”

He put his hands in her jackets pocket, “Someone is going to get hurt.”

Viktor just smiled but it was not his carefree smile, “We’ll see.”

Otabek shook his head and began to leave but not before hearing Viktor say something.

“Didn’t I tell you the same thing when you got involved with Yurio and Katya?”

 _‘Yurio? Oh right… that nickname…,’_ The mechanic turned to him, “That’s different, I know who you are. That cop doesn’t.”

And with that, he got into the truck and it drove off.

Leaving Viktor there.

X

He touched the bruise and flinched when a flash of pain roared. Viktor was staring at his reflection on a shops window far away from the alley and grumbled softly.

_‘Damn… it’s pretty noticeable… Maybe I should call off the date.’_

As he was thinking that, a voice he knew called out to him.

“Viktor?”

Viktor turned his head in surprise as Yuuri walked to him.

“Yuuri!”

He was in his standard DPD uniform and his hair was gelled back and that only made Viktor like him even more.

“Wow!” Vikotr exclaimed with a blush, “You look so cool with your hair up!”

The compliment made the officer blush, “T-Thanks… What happened to your face?”

“Ah!” The russian man chuckled and pointed at his face, “I.. Walked into a pole earlier.”

_‘Craaap…’_

Viktor then rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m pretty clumsy, huh? Sorry you had to see me like this!”

Yuuri just stared at him.

“Viktor, could you take off your gloves, please?”

“Eh?”

For some reason, he complied and let Yuuri take of his gloves. The bruises from the fight were there plain as day.

“You’ve been fighting,” The cop said matter-of-factly.

 _‘Shit!’_ Viktor gulped, “Yuuri... I can explain...”

And then Yuuri looked at him with concern, “It’s dangerous to fight! Next time it happens you should call me.”

….

“Eh?”

Yuuri gave back the gloves and gave a sigh of relief.

“I know this area has gotten a bit sketchy lately but if someone threatens you, you shouldn’t try to fight back. Run, call the police, give them your wallet. Just try to stay safe.”

Viktor was very relieved and smiled, “Okay, Thank you.”

_‘He thinks I’m the victim.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek made his appearance!!! and before you say anything the relationship thing, the creator of the comic said that it was okay since I'm the writer. Ask them yourself if you don't believe me.  
> Now I'm off to bed so I can have energy for the event! If you live near Carrollton, go there! It's free to go in and its at the Kinokuniya bookstore!! Who knows you might find me hehe!  
> See ya!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THE AU WAS UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> okay so the beginning was the update but the rest all me.
> 
> Thank you crimson-chains for giving me some of your input!!!

Inside the building of the DPD Yuuri Katsuki, the Japanese American rookie of the force was currently seated at his desk with a suspect. Patching him up from a very violent arrest.

JK!

Yuuri actually patching his boyfriend(?) Viktor after finding him wondering the town he was patrolling in. The man had an ugly bruise on his face and hid beautiful hands had nasty cuts on them. So being the good cop he was, he brought the Russian to his workplace to get bandaged up.

Viktor didn’t mind because he got to spend time with his favorite cop.

‘he’s practically holding my hand,’ he squealed in his head happily.

“Okay,” Yuuri wrapped the last bit of gauze on the Russians hand, “Done!”

He looked at the officer with a sad look, “Thank you… and sorry for all the trouble.”

And that was when Viktor pouted, “I keep ruining our dinner plans!”

Yuuri, who stood up was surprise when the man said that, maybe he was serious about wanting to go out with him.

“Hey, Viktor?”

The man stopped pouting and looked up in alert.

“How do you feel about pizza?”

X

Yuuri ordered an X-large Hawaiian pizza from his favorite pizzeria called ‘Chihoko’. It was good and Viktor was having a great time.

They ate and began to play a version of twenty questions to get to know each other.

So far.

Yuuri has a thirty-year-old sister who was born in Japan. She still lives there with their parents.

Viktor’s last name was Feltsman which confused Yuuri because his sister Mila had a different last name.

“I’m the only one who took papa’s last name since I didn’t have one. My brother and sisters kept theirs.”

The officer smiled, “That’s pretty cool.”

“Haha! You think?”

The Russian took a big bit out of his pizza when Yuuri asked another question.

“What do you do for a living?”

Now you would think that Viktor would choke on the pizza slice he was eating when he was asked that. Well if you did, you were wrong. Viktor just smiled after he calmly chewed on the bit of pizza and swallowed.

“What do I do?”

He put his slice on the napkin that was on the desk.

“What if I were to say,” Viktor placed a hand on the chair Yuuri was sitting on and leaned closer, “That I am the leader of an organized crime syndicate? What then, officer?”

Yuuri just sat there blinking and then he laughed, “Don’t joke around like that! I’d have to arrest you if that were true.”

Viktor looked at the naïve man coldly but he shook it off and smiled warmly.

“Right, right. Sorry,” He pulled back and put his hands in his pockets, “I’m self-employed. I invest in local businesses and dispense private loans. It’s all quite boring I assure you.”

“Not really.”

“Hm?”

Yuuri nodded, “I don’t think it’s boring at all. At least you’re not like the typical trust fund kid who thinks they can do whatever they want whenever they want.”

Viktor sat back down on his chair and chuckled, “Papa would have killed me if I did that. It’s very fulfilling and it helped pay for my sister’s college.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Isn’t it the older brothers job to take care of the younger siblings?”

Yuuri had to agree on that part sort of, “I guess…. Would it be intrusive if I asked about your family?”

Viktor shook his head, “Not at all.”

Fishing out his wallet, he pulled out an old picture.

“Here.”

The officer took it gently and saw that it was a picture of a family sitting in a very luxurious living room. Sitting on the Victorian couch was a woman wearing a long elegant black gown with loose white sleeves, her hair was black and tied into a tight bun, perking green eyes that made him shudder a bit and she wore makeup that brought out her high cheek bones. She wasn’t smiling but the look in her eyes clearly showed that she was enjoying the time she was having at that moment.

“I can tell you’re looking at my momma, Lilia. Isn’t she gorgeous?”

Yuuri nodded, “She very pretty.”

And he looked at the picture again and took notice of the four children. Like their mother, they were not smiling but they had the same joyful in their eyes.

Standing behind the couch were two boys who appeared be in their late teens. One had long silver hair that fell past his shoulders and ice blue eyes while the other boy had shoulder length brown hair and also had blues. They wore designer sweaters.

“Me and my brother Georgi, momma made us grow out our hair because she wanted to style them. Georgi is the drama queen out of the four of us. Don’t get me started.”

Viktor cringed when he remembered how Georgi would take things to the extreme. It was usually in the romance department.

“He does look like the type, no offense.”

“None taken.”

Yuuri then looked at the two girls who were sitting on the couch.

He recognized the girl with long wavy red hair and deep blue eyes immediately. Mila was wearing a pink dress and black patent leather mary jane shoes. She was sitting close to her mother with her hands on her lap and her legs crossed.

And he knew who the little girl who was in the Lilia’s arms. Katrina’s black hair was long and he could see that she was wearing a red dress and black flats. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning against her mother’s chest.

“That was taken on momma’s birthday, she always wants a picture taken with all of her children every year. This one is her favorite though, I think because it was the last picture that was taken before Georgi and I cut our hair,” Viktor chuckled, “She was so mad that she did not talk to us for two weeks.”

Yuuri tried not to chuckle and gave the picture back.

“Why wasn’t your father in the picture?”

The Russian man smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “He was working that day and couldn’t make it.”

Viktor looked at the ten-year-old picture and smiled, he missed those day in Russia. Running through the halls of the family mansion with Georgi as they would escape their temperamental father. Roughhousing with his sisters before getting caught and scolded by his mother. And just the family atmosphere he loved waking up to everyday, he hated being an adult and wanted to quit.

Yuuri found himself smiling at the man even more, the way he talked about his family was so sweet that it made his heart flutter.

The man chuckled and put the picture back in his wallet, “Coming here was lonely but I’m glad my siblings came to stay.”

The officer was going to ask Viktor another question when the man’s phone made a notification sound.

“excuse me,” Was all he said as he read the message.

**‘We are all here, where are you?’**

Immediately, he texted back his brother.

**‘I said meet me at the apartment in one hour didn’t I?’**

**‘You did… four hours ago. The girls are getting very impatient….’**

Viktor gripped his phone lightly and pocketed the device, he then looked at Yuuri apologetically.

“I’m sorry Yuuri but I have to go,” He pouted.

The officer understood, “Would you like for me to drive you back?”

“No thank you, I’ll call cab.”

“at… least let me walk you out… you know… um… safety reasons?”

A small was appeared on Yuuri’s cheeks as he said that but looked like was about to explode his face was that red.

“Uh… Um… S-sure!”

And with that, the officer escorted the secret mafia boss out of the DPD. They decided to try again next time for dinner.

“See you soon Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, planting a soft kiss on the man’s cheek.

Yuuri’s blush grew brighter, “Y-y-yeah! S-s-see you soon!”

The man smiled and left with his jacket flowing like a cape, effectively hiding his red face.

_‘I can’t believe I did that! Why do I feel like a schoolgirl in love?!’_

X

In the luxury living room of Viktor’s apartment, three of the Nikiforov siblings sat and waited. The man was sitting on one couch while the girls were sitting on the other couch facing him.

Yuri got a text that Viktor had made it to the elevator and went to the kitchen. He took out the family vodka and grabbed a clean cup. Yuri had just about filled it when the elevator doors opened to reveal the boss. He said nothing and walked behind Viktor quietly.

The siblings looked at the eldest with annoyed looks.

“You call a family meeting and make us wait?” Mila asked, she was the outspoken one.

Georgi the blunt one spoke next, “You were with that cop again weren’t you?”

And Katrina, the sarcastic one, asked, “Did you get him into bed?”

Viktor didn’t say anything as he walked to the arm chair that was facing the two couches. After he sat down, he held his hand out expectantly for the glass of vodka his errand boy was holding.

Yuri gave it to him and walked to where Katrina was and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Taking a small sip and passing the cup to his brother, he finally spoke, “I have been wanting to do this earlier but we all had certain things in the way. I trust that you all have those settled?”

The doctor took a drink from the cup and passed to Mila, “Да.”

Mila took a sip and passed it to the youngest, “Да”

After her sip, Katrina nodded, “Да”

Viktor smirked and then looked at them with his legs crossed and his hands folded, his ice blue eyes were dull as he banished his carefree spirit away.

“JJ has invaded our territory, why don’t we show him what happens when you decide to cross Nikiforov?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the family has come together.  
> The next chapter will probably be a backstory about the Nikiforov siblings, depending if the AU gets updated during the writing phase.  
> Well I'm off!
> 
> Oh and before I forget, Russia has a different view on smiles. I think they see it as laughing unlike how we see it here in the US.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Those clear ice blue eyes.

So, expressive that you knew that what he was saying without him saying a single word. The very eyes that almost said, ‘I want you, body and soul.’

Yuuri Katsuki jolted out of bed when he thought about the Russian man he started seeing, a deep blush was painted on his face.

He just got home after a long day at the station and was relaxing in bed but he was not sleepy. Being a cop had its downsides, sleep deprivation was one of them because he would go through long shifts just to solve a case.

But right now, he was not worried about a case.

He was thinking about what had happened that day, Viktor Feltsman the Russian native he met in an alleyway had just kissed him! Panicking, he took out his phone and dialed frantically.

Whenever Yuuri was troubled relationship wise, he would call the one person he could lean on fore support.

X

Phichit has busy looking at a new case file when his phone rang.

He knew from listening to the violin tune that it was his best friend Yuuri.

“Yuri!” He answered with the usual pep in his voice, “What’s up?”

A soft voice stuttered on the other end, “Phichit… uh…. I need your advice on something…”

The Thai man swore his phone was sweating.

“….. Viktor kissed me tonight!”

Phichit was silent for a second before he started squealing like a girl.

“Wait, you mean the guy you just meet?” He piped, “Wooooow! Sounds like your date went well!”

On the other end, Yuuri shook his head and blushed, “That’s the thing though! What if a kiss on the cheek is like a greetin’ or somethin’?”

Whenever Yuuri got flustered, he always spoke with a deep southern accent that proved he was Texas born and proud.

“I mean, he is from Russia their greetins’ are very different!”

He heard Phichit sigh, “Did he say or do anything else date-like?”

Yuuri was silent for a bit and answered, “He might have said ‘Thanks for the date’.”

Phichit sighed, “Yuuri… That’s definitely a date! Now the only question is, how do you feel about him?”

The blush on his face deepened, “Uh…. I think it’s too soon to say anything… But being with him is a lot of fun. And I want to see him more.”

“That’s good to hear Yuuri,” Phichit said with a smile bit he was worried, “Just make sure you keep your guard up okay? These days you can’t even trust your doctor.”

Yuuri had to agree on that a bit, “Don’t worry you know I have a bit of a reputation at work.”

“Oh yeah, Yuuri ‘Two Face’ Katsuki!”

Phichit laughed loudly and said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Yuuri sighed and put his phone away as he laid back down on his bed, looking at the ceilinf fan as it spun rapidly.

“He is a nice guy and all…. I wonder if he’s doing anything tomorrow.”

But that was when he remembered that he was too busy to do anything fun tomorrow.

“Of all the guys at the station, I had to be one of the ones assigned to the fair.”

Letting out one last sigh, Yuuri let sleep take over as he had a long day ahead of him in the morning and he needed to save his energy.

He needed it.

X

“Wow!” Viktor exclaimed starry eyed as he looked all over Fair Park.

Today was the first day of the Texas State Fair and the mafia boss wanted to go. He had only lived in Texas for a couple of years but he had never thought to visit the fair. But that changed because of two things.

One: his three siblings came to live with him in Texas. He found out how lonely it was without his loud family the first year without them

And two: his favorite cop was going to be there!

Normally he would have dressed up in his finest of clothes but since it was just a fun day he wore a grey long sleeved shirt, jeans and walking shoes. On top of his platinum blonde hair were a pair of sunglasses since he still was not used to the Texas sun.

His brother, two sisters and his errand boy were standing nearby watching as the eldest frolicked around the crowded area.

Georgi wore almost the same thing but he wore a leather jacket over the shirt. Mila wore a loose white shirt that had a picture of a rose on the front, black skinny jeans and sneakers along with her purse. Katrina wore a light jacket over a black tank top, skinny jeans, sneakers and since she didn’t own purse, she had a backpack. Yuri wore a loose black shirt with a tiger on the front, black pants and high tops with leopard prints.

The four were very tired compared to Viktor and they were very annoyed. First, he wakes them all up by group call at six in the morning just to tell them that he was taking them to the fair and because of the very unpredictable weather Texas was famous for, they had to wear light clothing but also had to carry around their jackets just in case the temperature dropped.

It was bad enough they had to deal with the heat wave the summer they came here and now they had to deal with the unpredictable weather.

And Viktor’s whimsical nature today was not helping their current mood.

Georgi yawned as he looked around the area with vague interest. There were some tents filled with merchandise to sell, food stands, a few rides along with a giant Ferris wheel and giant statue of a man in a cowboy hat.

“It’s Big Tex!” The eldest brother exclaimed, “Guys! We have to get our picture taken with him!”

Mila glared, “Why? Its just a papier mache statue.”

Viktor stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister with a heartbroken look, “Why would you say that?! Big Tex is iconic! I’ve been wanting to see him ever since I moved here!”

“Then why didn’t you when you first got here?” Georgi muttered as he hoped that the coffee he drank during breakfast would last for a good while.

Viktor pouted, “Well it was lonely without you guys!”

 _‘Here come the water works,’_ The four thought as the same time.

On cue, large tears fell from the ice blue eyes of their brother and as usual they gave in.

“Alright Vitya,” Katrina said with a calm voice, “what do you have planned?”

“I have absolutely no idea!” Viktor declared as the tears stopped almost immediately and he made his signature heart shaped smile.

Yuri clenched his fists seeing his boss act the way he did.

“Yura,” Katrina whispered softly in his ear, “I think we’re only here because of that cop, I heard Vitya say that he was here. Can you do some snooping for me?”

If it meant that he would be rid of Viktor and his annoying joyful attitude for a while then he would gladly take it.

“Sure, but not now.”

He will have to wait until after Viktor stops bugging them for the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit different from the comic but I am still going to follow the flow I swear!!
> 
> And yes! Texas is known for it unpredictable weather!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the AU I talked about here's a link: https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/158415440138/more-of-the-mafia-au-victor-is-already-love-struck
> 
> Katrina will be in this one because she and Yurio are my OTP.... Until something happens hehe.


End file.
